Citronfjärilarnas Konung
by Gone'pteryx rha'mni
Summary: Marodörerna och Lily återvänder till sitt 6:e år på Hogwarts. Vi stöter på illermonster, alkoholister, bröder och missfärgade varulvar. Och vem är egentligen Citronfjärilarnas Konung?


Hej. Vi är två svenska (uppenbarligen) tjejer som skriver fanfiction. Vi har tidigare lagt upp delar av den här på Rowlingfanclub. se men nu när den sidan svikit oss kommer vi hit istället. Vi började på den här för väldigt länge sen, så de första kapitlena är inte överdrivet imponerande. Det blir bättre, lovar. ;)

Det är ren humor, och även om den blir allvarligare senare så är syftet fortfarande att underhålla. Inga djupa resonemang utlovas, men förhoppningsvis ett leende eller två.

**Disclamer:** Det du känner igen tillhör antagligen inte oss... Det trodde ni nog inte heller.

**Kapitel 1 : Mindre lyckad start**

James såg sig nyfiket omkring på myllret av elever med koffertar och ugglor.

Han kände hur det kliade i fingrarna – han hade inte förhäxat någon på hela sommaren. En flicka i hans egen ålder med så mörkbrunt hår att det såg svart ut stod en bit ifrån, log mot någon bakom honom. Hon verkade vara det perfekta offret. Just när hon tog ett steg åt hans håll var han där med en välriktad benlåsningsförhäxning. Flickan snubblade till, föll men fångades upp av en lång, blond flicka som James ögonblickligen kände igen som Hope, hans egen quidditchkapten.

"POTTER!" vrålade en ursinnig, mycket välbekant röst alldeles bakom honom. James stelnade till.

"Det där var INTE roligt, Potter!" ropade Lily Evans samtidigt som han vände sig om mot henne.

"Neej… Jag tänkte bara…" började han osäkert. "Det var inte meningen."

"Så du bara _råkade _förhäxa Alice? Du är fortfarande lika barnslig, uppblåst, idiotisk, dum, korkad som jag vet inte vad! Ditt jävla SVIN!"

Det röda håret piskade genom luften och innan han visste ordet av hade hon gett honom en rungande örfil.

James kunde inte göra annat än att stirra. Han var så chockad att han först inte kände hur ont det gjorde.

"Alice, Hope… kom nu, vi går." Lily satte näsan i vädret och marscherade bort.

"Aj" mumlade han för sig själv och tog sig för kinden medan han såg efter henne.

"James?" Det var hans mor. Intill henne stod hans far. Båda såg lika förbryllade ut.

"Känner du… den där flickan?"

"Nej" svarade han och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, inte egentligen."

Sirius Black stod intill James föräldrar och flinade med hela ansiktet. Han vände sig mot makarna Potter och sa glatt;

"Det där, Mr och Mrs Potter, var Lily Evans. Ni har inte möjligtvis hört talas om henne? Hon är James tilltänkta hustru, förstår ni, fast det vet hon inte om."

Han vände sig åter mot James, som blängde ursinnigt på honom. Sirius log än mer änglalikt och mimade;

"Snygg start på läsåret, Taggis."

James riktade en hård spark mot honom men Sirius hoppade undan. Sedan flydde James fältet innan hans föräldrar hann komma med några frågor. Han drog med sig Sirius, kanske lite hårdare än nödvändigt.

"Du kommer inte att få en enda sovmorgon i år" lovade James surmulet. Sirius fortsatte bara att flina.

"James! Sirius!" Det var Remus Lupin, även känd som Måntand. Han log och vinkade, fast inte lika frenetiskt som den lille råttliknande pojken intill honom. Peter vevade med sina små armar likt en väderkvarn och hans upphetsade, pipiga röst hördes lång väg.

De fyra pojkarna hade snart återsamlats – och strax hade Remus och Peter fått höra allt om "Evans-incidenten" som Sirius kallade den. Alla tyckte att den var lika rolig – utom föremålet för deras munterhet. James kände mest för att strypa Sirius – det var bara fem års trogen vänskap som hindrade honom från att ge efter för denna impuls.

Lilys händer darrade fortfarande av ilska tio minuter senare, när hon och hennes vänner parkerat sig i en kupé. Ingen försökte få med henne i samtalen – de visste att det var lönlöst.

Hon betraktade sina vänner medan hon försökte att inte låtsas om ilskan, hon hade reagerat starkare än vad hon ville kännas vid. Alice, hennes bästa vän, var inte där. Hon satt borta i prefektvagnen. Tillsammans med Remus Lupin. Hon sköt undan tanken.

Förutom Alice och henne själv bestod gänget av kusinerna Sheryl och Estelle, olika som natt och dag, Merry, med sitt typiska chilenska utseende och Hope – fastän quidditchfanatikern sällan hade tid med dem, mellan alla träningar.

Just när Lilys ilska börjat lägga sig hörde hon en diskret harkling och en lätt knackning på kupédörren. Hon tittade upp och fick syn på Sirius Black – och bakom honom Peter Pettigrew och idioten James Potter.

Sirius öppnade självsäkert dörren och knuffade in de andra två, trots James vildsinta protester.

"Gör det något om vi sitter här?" undrades Sirius och slog sig ner, utan att vänta på svar. James och Peter stod bara och såg villrådiga ut. Tjejerna stirrade på dem och vände sedan blickarna mot Lily. Hon nickade kort till godkännande och vände sig sedan mot fönstret.

Det regnade utanför och såg ut att när som helst börja åska – en perfekt avspegling av Lilys känslor.

Ingen sa någonting. Den obehagliga tystnaden låg tung över kupén. Ett tag försökte Sirius få dem att skratta åt några oanständiga vitsar – fast han gav snart upp när han inte fick någon som helst reaktion. Alla stirrade stint rakt ut i luften utan att så mycket som röra sig. Det var som om de allihop väntade på explosionen.

Vid lunchtid, när Remus och Alice återvände, kände de det som om de gått in i en mur av tystnad så kompakt att den nästan kastade dem bakåt.

Alla ryckte till när de öppnade dörren. Sirius gav till ett nervöst litet skratt.

"Måntand!" ropade han, alldeles för högt för att det skulle låta naturligt. "Vi har väntat på dig."

Remus kände mest för att vända på klacken och fly från den obehagliga stämningen – men Alice hade redan gått in, så då följde han efter.

Det var trångt med hela tio personer i kupén, fast ingen lät höra några klagomål.

Först när tåget redan börjat sakta in mindes de att ingen av dem bytt om till skolklädnaderna. James grep chansen och flydde iväg till närmaste toalett. Resten av marodörerna följde efter honom, medan tjejerna stannade kvar och bytte om i kupén.

När tåget stannat var James den första som klev av och marodörerna var långt före alla andra att ta en vagn upp till slottet.

Sirius var inte så dum att han försökte retas – han visste att han redan balanserade på gränsen mellan liv och död. Att driva med James om Lily – i synnerhet inför hans föräldrar – hade varit att utmana ödet. Den fruktansvärda resan hade definitivt varit att ta ett steg för långt, så det var klokast att ligga lågt.

Det kom egentligen inte heller som någon överraskning för Sirius när han senare samma kväll upptäckte att någon smulat sönder ett helt paket knäckebröd i hans säng. Han visste också att det var klokast att stiga upp vid halv fyra tiden – om han inte ville bli väckt på det mest otrevliga sätt James kunde komma på. Sirius visste inte om det skulle innebära en förhäxning, kackerlackor eller bara vatten – men han kände inte för att ta reda på vilket.


End file.
